Various types of movie timelines are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a interactive movie timeline that includes display of an electable option for play of alternate content playable as video streams insertable into a video mainstream wherein alternate content is selectably viewable including different actors playing the same role, for example, alternate sequences of action, violence, sexual content, is restricted content, or content engendering different ratings for the same movie, alternate plot developments, endings, soundtracks, and other alternate content viewable as an inserted video stream into a video mainstream, whereby customization of a movie is enabled by a viewer.